Think of Me
by Young In Love Pretending
Summary: Elizibeth is trying to save Tom the only way she knows how: Time Travel. Can she really save her dearly beloved Tom from himself? Or will it change both of their lives forever? One thing is certain, dealing with your soulmates choices is never easy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own Elizibeth.

Think of Me

Time Traveling was reserved for only the best of witches and wizards. I just happened to be one of those lucky witches. When Dumbledore asked me to go back in time and try to change Tom Riddle, I jumped at the chance. You see, before I realized how truly evil Tom was, we fell in love and got married. When he tried to kill Harry Potter, I was one of the people who believed he was dead. So widowed and lonely, Dumbledore and I came up with the perfect plan to make sure Tom grew up to be a good person.

Dumbledore and I thought the best coarse of action was for me to check up on him every few days, talk to him, tell him how special he was, exc. Basically make sure he knew that he wasn't alone. We considered the idea of adoption, but later remembered all the information that required and thought better of it.

Today was supposed to be my first visit to the orphanage. Dumbledore was standing next to me, and giving me instructions. "Now Elizibeth, whatever you do, do not tell Tom you are from the future. Any of the information you give him can be used against us at some point in time. Any questions?" Dumbledore asked. "No Professor," I answered. Dumbledore nodded his head, signaling to me that I was good to go. "Good luck," Dumbledore said. "Thank you sir," I replied. I closed my hand around the necklace as it sent me back to 1935.

Before I knew it I was standing in the middle of an ally across from the orphanage. I looked down at my attire, which thankfully Professor Dumbledore had changed to look like clothes would in the 30's. I glanced at my surroundings making sure no one looked suspicious of anything and made my way towards to orphanage.

I could already feel the sadness of the building radiating off of it from the front steps. I could see most of the children playing outside, paying no attention to the stranger about to enter the building. Rang the dusty old door bell and patiently waited for someone to answer. A creek came from the door as it opened slowly to reveal a woman in her 60's with all grey clothes on. I told you this place was depressing.

"May I help you dear?" she asked. "I'm looking for someone, perhaps you could tell me where he is. Tom Riddle," I said politely. An odd look crossed her face. "Tom? Tom never has visitors. May I ask what your business with him is?" she asked in a frightened voice. Obviously my Tom had already been making quite an impression on this poor woman. "I just wanted to speak with him. If all goes well I will be back every few days to check on him," I stated. "Oh, well, isn't that nice of you? Let me take you to his room," she said hurriedly.

I followed her up a few flights of stairs and down a hall. I felt so bad for all of these children. Finally she stopped in front of a door at the end of the hall. Tom is in there. He hardly ever leaves his room. I quickly thanked her and knocked on the door. When no one said anything I just stood there for a moment. I wondered what impression I would have on young Tom. If the future Tom loved me this one would too. It was still Tom after all. I knocked one more time. "Who is it?" a child's voice called. "Elizibeth Josslin. I wanted to speak with you," I called back. I could hear footsteps moving towards the door. I was almost face to face with a miniature Tom. "Why do you want to speak with me?" he asked. I smiled. "Just a friendly conversation. It has no real purpose at all," I answered. He raised a dark eye brow at me and said, "Alright. Come in."

"Sit down," he said gesturing to the chair in the corner of the room. "Thank you." I said as he sat down on the small bed on the other side of the small room. "My name is Elizibeth, but you cal call me Lizzie if you'd like," I said in attempt to get him talking. "I'm Tom. You can call me Tom and only Tom," he said stiffly. "Okay, Tom," I said. "Okay, Elizibeth," he said. He was never big on nicknames. "What do you like to do for fun?" I asked. "Fun?" he asked. "Yes, fun. What do you like to do that makes you happy?" I asked again. "I cant tell you. You'll think I'm insane," he said. "Tom, can I show you something?" I asked. He nodded his head. "But you can't tell anyone because this is extra super secret, okay?" he nodded again. I pulled out my wand and whispered "Accio book." The book laying on Tom's bed floated into my hands. "I would never think you were insane," I whispered. "I.. I talk to snakes. They find me, whisper things." he said. I smiled knowingly.

"What are you?" he asked. "I all I can tell you is that whatever I am, you are too. You will find out soon enough, and when you do this will all make sense. If you ever need to talk to anybody, all you have to do is think of me, and I'll be there. Never forget that." I said. "Wait no, you're leaving," he said. "I have to. I'll be back soon, I promise," I said. "Goodbye Elizibeth." "Goodbye Tom, remember, all you have to do is think of me." I said as I walked through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own Elizibeth.**

**Think of Me**

**Today it was visit number two. I was looking forward to seeing Tom. I followed the same procedure as last time. I rang the doorbell as I stepped onto the creaky top step. The same woman answered the door. "Miss Josslin? What a surprise. Tom is up in his room. I trust you remember how to get there?" she said. I nodded my head, "Yes. Thank you," I said as I walked past her and up the stairs. **

**I knocked on Tom's door. "Who is it?" he called. "Elizibeth. May I come in?" He opened his door and ushered me inside. I sat down in the same chair as last time. "I didn't think you would come back," he stated, "Sorry to disappoint. I always keep my promises," I replied. "I'm glad you came. I was beginning to think I had just imagined you." I smiled. "Nope. I'm real. I brought you something, I saw it and thought of you," I said as I pulled a book out of my purse. "Thank you," he said. He sat the book down in a cabinet. **

"**What would you like to talk about today?" I asked. "You're a guardian angel aren't you?" he questioned. "No, I'm not. I figured someone as smart as you would have come up with something more practical," I answered. "So you aren't an angel?" he asked. I blushed. "No, I'm very far from being an angel," I said. **

"**Can you tell me more about yourself?" he asked. "That depends, what would you like to know?" I replied. "Do you have any children?" he asked. "No, I always wanted them, but it didn't work out that way," I answered. "Where are you from?" he asked "America." "What kind of job do you have?" "I work at a book store." "Are you married?" "I used to be." "What happened?" "He past away." "I'm sorry about that." "It's okay, it was a long time ago." "How old are you?" "Twenty seven." "Do you have a boyfriend?" "No." "What was your husband's name?" "I can't tell you that." He frowned. **

"**Why do you come visit me?" he asked. "Well, that's a tough question to answer. The best answer I can give you would be this: Because I care. Because it's my job to make sure you know you are a very special little boy and you aren't all by yourself," I said. He nodded. "Is that all?" I asked. Hr bit hid lower lip and nodded, "Yes." "Would it be okay with you if I asked you a few questions?" I asked. He nodded once more. **

"**Why don't you ever go outside and play with the other kids?" He glanced out the window. "They don't like me, they think I'm different," he answered. I sighed. "Tom, you are different. You are special. Will you promise me something? Promise me you will try to be nice to them, even if they aren't nice back. Be the better person and don't sink to their level," I asked. "I… I promise," he said. "Thank you, Tom," I said. **

"**And can I give you some advice?" I asked. "Yes." "If you ever happen to run into a little girl named Lizzie, whatever you do, don't yank her pig tails," I mentioned. "Why?" he asked with a bewildered look in his pale face. "She will cry and make you feel bad for it. Really, really bad," I answered. He still had his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Why would I pull her pigtails anyway?" he asked. "Hmm… because you love her," I said with a cheeky smile. "How would you know that?" "I know a lot of things, Tom. I really must be going though, it was nice visiting with you," I said. "Goodbye Elizibeth," he said. **

**I knew I was in trouble with Albus, but I couldn't resister telling him that. It really hurt at the time. Tom was stronger than he looked. **

**When I got back to Hogwarts, Minerva told me to go to Dumbledore's office. I sighed and climbed up with stairs. He ushered me inside and told me to have a seat. I sat in a big **

**Fluffy chair opposite of Albus. "You have given out more information than you were supposed to, I trust you know that, Elizibeth," he said. I nodded but remained quiet. "Do you know what the current time is like? Do you have any idea that small information could have changed it all?" he asked. I shook my head. "Tom Riddle never thought of you as more than a fellow Slytherin. He was never **_**loved. He didn't fall in love with you, and he still became a dark wizard. I'm afraid our plan did not work. I think it best, if you quit visiting Tom. I'm very sorry Elizibeth," Dumbledore said. I closed my eyes and slumped down in my seat. I just screwed up with entire wizarding world because I didn't want my hair pulled. I walked down the stairs and out the front doors of the castle. This wasn't just about me not wanting him to die anymore. I had just turned him into a dark wizard. **_

"_**Elizibeth! Elizibeth" McGonagall called after me. I turned to face her. "Minerva, You should go back inside, it's not good weather for this," I said. "Elizibeth, you're going to find him aren't you?" she asked. "Yes," I answered. "I'm coming," she said. "I made this mess, now let me clean it up. I don't want you getting hurt." "It makes me no difference whether you want me coming or not, I am still coming," she said. "If you are sure," I said. **_

"_**What exactly are you planning to do?" she asked me as we walked through Diagon Ally. "I'm not sure yet, maybe if Tom and I are really meant to be together, I can be the one to make him stop," I said. "So what? You walk in during a Death Eater meeting and tell him stop quit? Now there's an air tight plan," she said. "It's the best one I've got," I said truthfully. "Well… I suppose we'd better get to that meeting then." **_

_**We walked down and dark, cold ally until we came to a door. It was black and dusty, but it seemed fitting. I pulled my wand out of my back pocket, as did Minerva. "On the count of three, ready? One… Two… Three." We turned the door knob. The inside of the room was dark, almost pitch black. There was a certain smell in the air; it was a mixture of dust and various potions. I ran my hand along the wall in search of a light switch. I turned on the light and heard foot steps across the room. "Minerva, did you hear that?" I whispered. She nodded. "Who's there?" Minerva asked. The footsteps drew closer. "Excuse me ladies, what exactly do you think you're doing here?" A man's voice asked. We were staring in the face of a very cold, dark, evil Tom. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Think of Me

Disclaimer: I only own Elizibeth

He was sneering at us, clearly knowing we weren't supposed to be here. "Tom?" I said in wonder. His eyes had that sickening red tint to them. His dark hair was a mess and falling down into his eyes. He had gotten paler, his skin was paper while and looked just as thin. "Lord Voldemort. Tom isn't here anymore. Who are you two?" he said. "I'm Minerva McGonagall," she said. "I'm Elizibeth Josslin," I said.

"Elizibeth Josslin? But… That isn't possible…," he said quietly to himself. "What isn't possible?" I asked. "You. I knew you… Before I went to Hogwarts… You never came back. I can't believe I never figured it out. You are Lizzie Josslin," he marveled. "Yes. I told you too much, I couldn't go back. Can we just… Can we just talk?" I asked. He nodded and motioned for me to follow him.

"Tom, I'm so sorry. If you would just let me explain…," I trailed off. "Why did you do it? So you could turn me into this? Was that the plan all along? Just make be believe you and trust you then just leave me waiting?" he asked. "Please just listen?" He nodded.

"Originally, you became something like this. You… you got a little in over your head one night and you got yourself killed. Professor Dumbledore and I came up with a plan to save you, to save everyone. That's when I started visiting you. When I said that little information about Lizzie, I screwed it all up. You knew too much and I had to stop visiting you. It wasn't supposed to be this way," I said. "I find a few holes in your story. Why you?" he asked. "About that… In the um… original reality… we were um… married…," I said quietly. "What?" he said in shock. "You heard me…" "We were married? Are you serious?" he asked. "Yes, anymore questions?" I said sarcastically.

"Prove it," he said. I rolled my eyes and took a step forward. "What are you doing?" he asked. "You'll see," I said as I moved his dark wavy hair out of his eyes. My lips pressed against his for a few moments before I got a response out of him. He pulled me closer and placed his hands on both sides of my face. "Do you believe me now?" I asked him. "Mmh, yeah…," he said. I smiled.

"Why do you do all of this?" I asked him. "That's… difficult to answer," he said. "Well, that's okay because I already know the answer. I'm just curious… If I asked you to stop, would you?" He looked at me for a moment. "I'm… I'm not sure. I might," he said.

"You know what is weird? I had a crush on you when I was a kid. Well, Elizibeth, not Lizzie but you know what I mean, and we were married. I wonder why we aren't married now?" he babbled. "Because I told you not to pull my pig tails," I said. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, one day you did do that and it hurt a lot so I started crying, and you felt bad for it. And as we all know little boys only do that when they have a crush on a girl, so I um… kind of kissed your cheek and we were together ever since then…,"I said. "But since you never pulled my pig tails, I never kissed you," I added. "Well, I didn't pull your pig tails because you told me not to. And I sort of had a really big crush on Elizibeth…," he admitted. "So you didn't fall in love with me because you we in love with me. Yeah, that makes a lot of sense," I teased.

"So would you rather me call you Elizibeth or Lizzie? Since you are both," he asked. "Lizzie please." "Well, Lizzie, I'm really sorry I didn't pull your hair. I have an idea. Let me go tell myself to pull your hair. I think that would fix everything," he said. This was an odd thing for Tom. But somehow I thought that Tom, even if this was all new to him, would do thing right thing. For me. Strangely enough, it made sense.

If he fixed it, all would be well. If he fixed it, this reality would be the same as the old one. If he fixed it, I would still have to save him. All I know is that the key to saving Tom wasn't in the past. But the key to saving us was.


End file.
